


Something To Do Together

by Tototops



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/F, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tototops/pseuds/Tototops
Summary: Since their first Christmas together Akko suggested making themed gift exchanges. This year theme was"something to do together".
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Something To Do Together

"..na, you okay?" Akko's voice brought a distracted Diana back to reality, so lost in her mind to notice she was staring at her hands holding a tea mug long enough that the tea in it had become a little cold. "I am sorry, my darling. I was distracted for a moment."

A concerned Akko sat beside her girlfriend on the sofa and reached for one of Diana's hands, intertwining their fingers. "You really ok? You're not falling sick because of the weather, are you?"

"Akko sweety, I assure you I am perfectly fine. Guess I'm still just a tad tired from the late night yesterday." Diana rested her mug on top of the center table and reached to Akko, kissing her cheeks. Even after five years of relationship, Akko was still so infatuated with her girlfriend that she couldn't help but get tinged by a soft hue of red with the display of affection.

"Y-yeah, it was a fun party Hannah and Amanda hosted. I was sooooo stuffed at the end. Jas makes the best fried chicken **ever**! Even better than KFC at home."

"I find this tradition of yours rather interesting, to say the least." Diana giggled.

"Don't judge ok. I get home sick sometimes."

"I'm not judging," Diana kissed Akko on the lips. "Much." The blond teased with a wink.

Akko did a mock pout at Diana and both started giggling until Akko interrupted them. "Let's go get our presents and then we can exchange," and Akko darted off from their living room, excited to fetch said gift.

Since their first Christmas together Akko suggested making themed gift exchanges, with themes such as _reminds me of you_ and _your favorite color_ , the latter one which resulted in them both coincidentally exchanging big and colourful scarves thanks to a particularly cold weather. This year's theme was _"something to do together"_.

Diana smiled while reminiscing of all those years together, exchanging not just physical presents, but much more than that. Sharing happy and funny moments together, talking forever about silly things while wondering about the world and life, the bad patches they had to face, the struggles their life choices brought them, but also strengthened their bonds. The life they shared. Ever since Akko entered Diana's life she knew it was something she did not want to do alone anymore.

Akko came back from her little quest, holding a wrapped rectangular shaped box behind her and sat on the sofa a bit farther apart to leave room for the gift exchange. "Did you get yours?"

"Yes, I have it here with me."

"Ok, on count of three. One... Two... Three." Akko and Diana revealed their presents simultaneously.

"Merry Christmas Dia.." Akko was left gasping mid sentence, her hands dropped her gift to Diana between them and covered her open mouth, all words left her mind, she could not think nor speak. She just felt happiness.

" _Something to do together_ , right?" Diana asked, holding an opened ring box containing a pair of matching rings.

Akko jumped across the sofa to reach Diana, crashing their lips together and hugging the woman of her life as close as physically possible. "Yes! Together!" Akko managed to speak between kisses.

* * *

After the emotions died down a bit, Akko broke the kiss, rested their foreheads together and laughed to herself. "Now I feel really silly that I bought us Shiny Chariot Monopoly to play." Diana chuckled at Akko's silliness and looked straight into her lover's bright red eyes, slightly moist with happy tears. "No need to feel like so, my love. We will have plenty of time to enjoy that and much more. Together."

**Author's Note:**

> _**Did you know:** That, in Japan, KFC gets so busy during Christmas that you have to make your order with weeks in advance?_
> 
> I was browsing for some dank memes while doing nothing one night and got struck with [the smoothest proposal ever](https://youtu.be/DS0xWCGoCJA?t=397). Could not make it justice, but I tried something. Anyway, if you have weird traditions or not, I wish you some happy holidays and a happy end of The Worst Year In Recent TimesTM. Here's to a better future.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
